Their Other Creations
by katraj0908
Summary: After Gaea and her army had been defeat Annabeth and Percy are taken straight from the battlefield by a mysterious bright light. It is then that they remember that they had a past life and not one on Earth, but as Chaos and Order. Now they decide to travel to their other creations like Panem, Factions, and Magic before settling down on their favorite planet of Earth.
**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Everyone on the battlefield took a collective breath and observed their surroundings to make sure there were no more monsters or Giants. God and demi-god alike had just seen Gaea be put back to sleep for hopefully a very long time. When it was obvious there was no more threat they heard someone yell, "Annabeth!" and at the other side of the battlefield someone called back, "Percy!"

Annabeth and Percy looked around for each other until they locked eyes, when they did they started running towards each other not even noticing that their friends and family were moving out of the way for them, watching the spectacle.

It felt like an eternity before they reached each other even though they were both running faster than they had ever run in their lives. When they finally reached each other, they collided roughly and gathered the other in a hug to make sure the other was there.

Percy weaved his fingers through Annabeth's curls as he drew back to look at her face, "Gods Annabeth, I am so glad you're alive."

The smile she gave him was beautiful even though her face was covered in dirt and blood, it made him smile back, "I could say the same to you, Seaweed Brain."

Just as the rest of the Seven were going to approach Annabeth and Percy they felt a couple of shockwaves that nearly caused everyone to fall to the ground, when the shockwaves stopped a glow started to surround Annabeth and Percy, "What's going on?" Poseidon asked, he was afraid for his favorite son.

Unlike the rest on the battleground, Percy and Annabeth felt comforted by the light instead of afraid of it. They felt as if they were going home.

Suddenly the light got too intense for anyone to look at and when they could, Annabeth and Percy were gone.

While in the light Annabeth and Percy were being assaulted with memories that they had hidden from themselves so they could live on Earth undisturbed just like they do whenever they visit one of their creations.

You see Annabeth and Percy were actually the reincarnations of Order and Chaos respectively. It was the first time they had reincarnated in a mortal without their memories and they planned on doing this on a few of their other creations to understand the evolution of them.

They walked through their Chaos Headquarters side-by-side. When the people in the building saw them they immediately dropped into deep bows, surprised at seeing them after so many years.

"Please rise, you should know how much I hate it when people bow," Chaos said with a small smile.

One of the workers replied, "We don't bow because we have to, we bow because we respect the both of you and have missed your presence."

Now both Chaos and Order smiled, "Thank you, it is great to be here," he looked around and then said, "Now if you'll excuse us," the workers went back to their activities.

When they reached Chaos' office that often served as Order's office as well, Order asked, "You do know that after our tour of each of our creations we will have to go back to Earth, right?"

Chaos leaned back in his chair as Order leaned forward, "I am aware and all together, not too upset over the fact."

Chaos nodded, "Earth, as our first planet, has always been my favorite creation," then he leaned his elbows on his desk. "Our heirs are capable of taking our places when we do return to Earth."

"We will also have our memories the next time we're on Earth, so if they ever need help they can ask for advice," Order said with a thoughtful look on her face.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Chaos said, "We should make notes on the conditions of Earth and then make a few copies of important memories from there."

Order nodded and began typing into her laptop as Chaos began typing into his desktop computer, "Are you sure you want to visit all of these creations?" He asked.

She nodded as she finished writing her report on Earth, "Let's decided which ones," she swiveled her chair so it was next to his and his computer screen was visible, "I would like to visit Panem, I've heard some horrible rumors about it."

Chaos created a document and then noted down 'Panem'. "I'd like to visit 'Factions' if that's okay?"

"What about the planet the uses magic? You know the one with witches and wizarding communities?" Order asked and with that they made a list of about 7 of their creations. "We have to be back before 200 years otherwise they might forget us."

Chaos shrugged, "I agree, but I bet we'll be told around the campfire as legends," he smirked. "Wise Girl and her Seaweed Brain," he started chuckling when she hit him lightly.

Order sighed and looked at her soul mate, "You're right," Chaos looked triumphant. "For once," he slumped back in his seat.

He looked back to his screen and asked, "Where do you want to visit first?" Order had a thoughtful look on her face but didn't answer right away instead Chaos continued, "I'd like to visit 'Panem' as soon as possible if that's alright?"

She nodded, "I want to get 'Districts' out of the way, so we should go to that one afterwards."

Chaos began putting the information in the computer, "How about the planet that uses magic after that?" Order nodded. They continued adding different planets until they got to the 7th and last planet they would visit. "This one has nothing supernatural about it," Chaos looked at Order. "If we go here we'll just be normal mortals."

Order nodded, "It's a good cool down before we go back to Earth."

"Okay then, what's nex-" they were interrupted by a knock on Chaos' office door. "Come in!"

Chaos and Order sat up in surprise and with big smiles on their faces, "Children! It's great to see you."

Their two children smiled serenely back, "Mother, Father it's good to see you again."

"What can we do for you?" Order asked.

"We were just wondering why were the last to know that you were back from Earth after nearly two decades," their son, Nebula said.

Chaos gave his son an amused smile, "We had some work to do before we had 'family time'."

Order snorted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "What is it, Mother?" Nova, their daughter asked.

"It's just that he isn't telling you because he's worried about how you'll react," almost to confirm what Order said, Chaos got a sheepish look on his face. "We just finished up our work, let's go to our family room."

Chaos saved his work, shut down his computer and followed his family out of his office. They walked in silence, just giving polite nods towards the workers in their headquarters.

When they were all isolated in their family room Nova crossed her arms and said, "Okay, spill."

Order pursed her lips and said, "How about we all sit down first?" When they all did this Order began their story. "As you know, your father and I went to Earth and became demi-gods without any memories," they nodded. "Well, what we didn't tell you is that because we did that we have to do the same thing to a few of our other planets and then retire to the first planet we did that to: Earth."

"What do you mean 'retire'?" Nebula asked, a bit fearfully.

Chaos took up the story from there, "We will have to live on Earth, no longer be the caretakers of the universe."

"Then who is going to have that job?" Nova asked.

"Well who has been doing it since we were on Earth?" The children were silent. "You both have been doing a great job; we've trained you for this day."

"We won't ever see you again!" Nova exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Order shook her head and stood up to give her daughter a hug, "No, you both can come to Earth to visit us, this time we will be immortal and retain all of our memories."

They were silent for a moment until Chaos asked, "Nebula?"

He was silent for a moment, trying to form words before saying, "It's just substituting in your absent and actually taking over are two different things entirely."

Chaos gave him a fatherly smile, "You'll be fine and like your mother said we'll have all our memories so you can always visit us on Earth if you have a question."

Order released her daughter from her grasp and asked, "So, what do you think?"

The children looked each other in the eyes. They were close enough that they could communicate that way.

They always knew that this day would come, that they would have to take their parent's position as the caretakers of the universe, but it seemed to have just crept up on them! The siblings didn't really want to care for the universe without their parents with them as childish as it sounds, but like their mother said they could always visit them on Earth.

Nova and Nebula looked their parents in the eyes and said, "We agree."

Chaos clapped his hands together, "Great, then your mother and I better get prepared."

"What do you need to do?" Nova asked curiously, she hadn't been there the last time they had sent themselves to another world.

"It's a special program on your father's computer that I designed," Order explained to her children as the family walked back to Chaos' office. "All that had to be done was put in a sample of DNA of who was going back and choose the planets that we want to visit."

Nebula's eyebrows scrunched together, "How do you know that you'll meet each other on the other planets?"

Chaos smirked, "The software makes sure that we will always meet one way or another, don't worry."

Two beds appeared on the left side of Chaos' office, confusing Nebula and Nova, "We won't be able to use these bodies on the other planets, but Percy and Annabeth are our true hosts so when we settle on Earth we will become them again," the siblings nodded as their parents laid down.

"Nebula, press the button that says, 'ENTER' once I lay down, okay?" Chaos said to his son firmly, his son nodded.

When Chaos and Order settled, Nebula looked at Nova who nodded so he finally pressed the button that said 'ENTER'. That had not been expecting two cylinders to encase their parent's host bodies and lock them away. Then there was a bright light from within that they could only guess what had happened.

"Do you think that was their soul leaving their bodies?" Neva asked her brother.

He nodded, "I believe so, hopefully the first planet they have good luck."

With that the two siblings began their jobs as caretakers of the universe in their parent's absence.

 **I know I have like a million incomplete stories and I don't even know if I'll ever finish them, but I had this idea when I reading all those Chaos stories…anyways hope you liked it. Also I haven't really read Heroes of Olympus, so I just did an end of battle scene that was just whatever.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**


End file.
